1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold for a display device and a manufacturing method of a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are classified into a transmissive type, a transflective type and a reflective type depending on a type of a light source. A transmissive LCD includes a backlight unit disposed in rear side of an LCD panel so that light from the backlight unit passes through the LCD panel. A reflective LCD uses natural light as a light source and may consume less electric power by limiting use of the backlight unit which accounts for about 70% of the total electric power consumption in the transmissive LCD. A transflective LCD, which has advantages of both the transmissive type and the reflective type, may obtain adequate brightness for the desired purpose regardless of a change in brightness of a surrounding natural light by using both the natural light and the backlight unit.
In the reflective LCD and the transflective LCD, a passivation layer is deposited on a substrate where thin film transistors are formed, and a concavo-convex pattern or an embossing pattern is formed thereon. A reflective layer is formed on the entire surface of the embossing pattern to make a reflective LCD. A reflective layer is formed on a portion of the embossing pattern to make a transflective LCD. The concavo-convex pattern or the embossing pattern is provided to induce light to be diffusively reflected or dispersed and to increase reflectance of the light. The concavo-convex pattern or the embossing pattern is formed by aligning a mold having a pattern corresponding to the particular pattern over the passivation layer and pressing the mold against the passivation layer. A portion of the passivation layer where the pattern is not formed is removed by being exposed and developed using a mask.
However, the passivation layer may have an undesired remaining pattern at the edge thereof, or an unnecessary portion thereof may still remain due to resolution limitation of the mask and diffraction of light when exposed.